Once in a Blue Moon
by XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX
Summary: After Noodle dies in childbirth, 2-D is stuck taking care of their daughter. But the scars of losing his true love will never go away 2-DxNoodle
1. Prologue: The Price of a New Life

Hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…my computer (aka "Old Man" Bob) died from a Trojan virus a month ago. I know, sad isn't it? But, when I was at my aunt's house, I read this amazing fanfic in The Gorillaz category called "Secret Behind a Smile"…it was super addicting and super duper sad! (Even though my aunt thought I found it funny, and we got into an argument about It worst night of my life) So one day I was in bed and came up with this whole fanfic, inspired by that amazing fanfic. So I hope you enjoy this prologue…

* * *

"Auuuuggghhh! D-san! I'm going to kill you!" Noodle screamed at the top of her lungs. Noodle was in tons of pain. Why you ask? She was giving birth to 2-D's child. 2-D was holding her miniscule hand, clutching it like it was keeping her alive.

2-D was coaxing her, "Love just breathe…and just try to push"

"HOW CAN I!? JUST WAIT…WHEN THIS KID'S OUT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

2-D flinched. Noodle never, ever said that to him. The doctor was sitting by her legs as the baby crowned watching the baby's head slowly appear. "Ok Ms. Noodle, I need you to give me a big push"

Noodle was gasping and wheezing for breath; nodding weakly, she started to push. 2-D's hand felt like it was being stepped on an elephant. "C'mon Noods! You're doing great!" After a good minute, she stopped and gasped for breath.

"Ms. Noodle, nice job…your child will be here soon"

2-D kissed his girlfriend's head, "Good job love"

Noodle nodded faintly; she wasn't even done pushing and she was already out of energy. The nurse saw she wasn't breathing properly and put an oxygen mask on her. 2-D started to panic; this wasn't going right.

"Ok Ms. Noodle, do it again please"

She nodded and started to push again, she screamed so loud that it echoed throughout the entire room. The doctor smirked. "Head's out dearie…keep pushing!"

However, Noodle stopped. 2-D gasped "No, No love…you have to keep pushing!"

She shook her head, whimpering. "Too painful"

"You can't give up Noods-think about the baby"

Noodle took in a huge, deep breath and pushed again, but harder. 2-D's encouraging face morphed into one of pain. Noodle was only 17, but she was as strong as an ox. As the doctor finally pulled the child out gently, Noodle fell back on the bed hard. 2-D didn't hear any noise, which made him lose all hope. 9 months of putting up with a depressed Noodle and the excitement of being a father…down the drain.

Then, a little cry was heard. 2-D's eye sockets filled up with tears. The doctor held up the newly born child, who was crying its little lungs out. "Congratulations you two, it's a girl."

2-D looked to Noodle. She looked terrible. Her short purple hair was matted and tangled, her bright green eyes full of weakness, and her usually glowing skin was white and chalky. Two other nurses hurried into the room. The doctor gave the child to a third nurse and rushed to Noodle. A fourth nurse walked up to 2-D as he let go of Noodle's limp hand.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pot but you must leave…"

2-D's heart was full of concern. "Why?"

"Ms. Noodle's extremely weak…"

2-D tensed up; pushing their child out must have caused her body to go into shock. He got out and sluggishly left.

"So, **DAD**, how'd it go?" Murdoc asked, legs spread apart in the chair. 2-D looked to the tile floor, saying nothing.

Russel looked at him seriously "2-D what's wrong?"

"…Noodle…she's-"he fell to his knees.

Russel walked up to him, "What's wrong with our baby girl?"

"When our little girl came into the world…N-Noodle didn't even look like she was all there."

Russel shifted his eyesight to Murdoc, very worried. Murdoc shared the same expression. Noodle was a great-no, legendary guitarist. If she dies, the whole band dies with her. 2-D put his hands over his face and started to bawl; he couldn't lose Noodle. She and the baby were now his new life. After 20 minutes, the doctor came to the men, looking upset.

"Doctor, how is she?" Russel asked.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Ms. Noodle…after she had her baby, her body started to shut down due to the stress the labor had put on her…I'm sorry guys, but she only has two hours to live."

2-D swiftly got up and rushed to the restroom, running into the nearest stall and started to puke. After five minutes of throwing up, he curled up into a ball and sobbed. "_Why? Why, God? Why today?"_ The day his own flesh and blood breathed her first breath of air, turned terrible by the love of his life only having two hours to live. Someone came in, and started knocking the stall door gently.

"Occupied," 2-D hiccupped.

"D, its Russ…open up"

2-D slowly sat up and opened the door. Russel got down on one knee. "D, I know this is pretty hard on you…but we can't change fate…Noodle may be a goner…but don't you think you should be there when she leaves?"

2-D looked towards the ground, "I'm so selfish Russ. I don't want her to leave…me or our baby"

Russ sighed and patted his back, "C'mon let's go see Noods."

In Noodle's hospital room, Murdoc stared at her limp body like a hawk. 2-D immediately ran to the girl's side. "Love?"

She slowly turned her breath-taking head, looked into his eye sockets, and flashed a weak smile. "D-san…" she wheezed.

"H-How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Tired. Where's the baby?"

"In the nursery dear…do you want to see her?"

Noodle nodded. After a good ten minutes, a nurse came by with the sleeping baby. The nurse helped get the baby in 2-D's skinny arms. She had Noodle's beautiful face and 2-D's azure blue hair. He slowly took her over to Noodle. Noodle heavily picked up her hand up and touched her newborn's tiny hand.

"Hiro…her name…will be Hiro Pot"

2-D looked to Noodle and then the tiny sleeping angel in his arms. "That's perfect for her,"

Murdoc looked sadly to the dying guitarist. "Oi, were going to miss ya dear"

Russel started to tear up, "N-No matter w-what happens…y-you'll a-always be our baby girl."

Noodle felt herself tear up as well, "You'll always be a dad to me, Russel-san"

2-D put the baby back in her plastic cradle, knelt down, and took Noodle's hand. "Noods, love…ever since you came to Kong Studios, I knew we would fall for each other, and now we have our little Hiro. No matter what happens love…I will love you…no matter what."

Noodle started heaving; 2-D knew she only had a couple of seconds left. "D-san, Russel-san, Mur-san…thank you…for…" her breath became slower and her voice softer "…everything…" Then, she closed her eyes, breathed her last, and was still. 2-D, Russel, and even Murdoc started to wail. Noodle, the seventeen year old guitarist of The Gorillaz, was now gone.

* * *

Wow! O_O I just realized how emo this Prologue is. Wow I fail epically. And if you haven't noticed, I'm like…obsessed with the 2-DXNoodle pairing. Seriously, you should see my room. **coughs** Anyway, you know what to do…review, review, review!

~XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX


	2. Chapter 1: The Light of His Life

Wow, 2 chapters in one day? I'm awesome! Ha-ha! Well, I'm typing these up at school…and my ex might be expelled! **cheers** He's such a jerk... Anyway, enjoy Chapter 1!

* * *

"Hiro…baby?" 2-D called.

It had been 4 years since Noodle died having his Hiro. For 2-D, being a father was extremely difficult at first, but gradually it got easier. "Hiro, where are you?" he called again.

"Here, Daddy."

When 2-D twisted around, a little girl was standing there with her Nightmare Before Christmas Sally ragdoll. She had medium length azure blue hair and bright green eyes. He picked up the small child and squeezed her lovingly. "Baby, where have you been!? I've been worried sick!"

"I was with Uncie Russel."

2-d sighed with relief. He thought she had gotten outside; this was around the time the zombies come out to wander. 2-D kissed his daughter's head. "Have him tell me where you are next time ok?"

Hiro flashed an adorable smile. "Ok Daddy."

After Noodle died, The Gorillaz was no more. They couldn't have the band without her. But they all still stayed at Kong Studios to raise Hiro. "Well c'mon let's go get you ready for school"

Hiro went to London Elementary, which was a fifteen-minute drive from Kong. Hiro wasn't like most 4 year olds, she knew how to read, write, and solve simple math problems. So, she got bumped up to K-5. When 2-D arrived, all of the parents were staring at him. He got out of the car and helped Hiro out. She was wearing a little skull shirt with blue jeans. She was still clutching her ragdoll and cowering into 2-D's pant leg. When they walked passed, the other parents glowered at 2-D.

"What is this? A Haunted House?" asked one mother acidly.

"I heard he gives his daughter drugs," hissed another.

Hiro cowered some more. 2-D heard the side comments; he was different, yes, but they had no right to say he was a bad father! They don't know him! He looked to his cowering daughter. "C'mon Hiro…you have to go"

Hiro stopped cowering, hugged her dad's leg, and ran inside the school. 2-D sighed, pulled out his car keys, and went back to the car.

In Mrs. Kneelia's K-5 class, they were all in 'Interactive Play Time' and for the activity, everyone had to pair up. Hiro waited on the south side of the circle, holding her Sally close to her heart. She watched silently when every other boy and girl paired up with another boy and girl. After three minutes, no one had come to her. Therefore, she started to space out. Mrs. Kneelia wasn't happy with Hiro not paying attention. "Ahem, Ms. Pot…where is your partner?"

Hiro looked at the middle-aged woman with her bright green eyes. "I don't have one ma'am."

"And why not?" she asked crossly.

"No one came up to me…"

Mrs. Kneelia looked around for a partner for her. "Aha! Lillian, go with Hiro please."

Lillian stuck up her nose, "Eww, no Mrs. Kneelia, not her! She and her dad are weird!"

Hiro sat silently.

"Lillian! That's not nice to say-"

"Also, she doesn't have a mom! Everyone who has a mom isn't stu-"

Hiro now had lost it; she took a heavy building block and chucked it at Lillian's face. But instead of hitting her face, it hit her nose. Lillian fell down crying, her noose oozing red liquid. The other kids started to panic. Hiro had a very pissed off look on her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Lillian," she shouted, "Don't diss my Daddy or my Mommy EVER again!"

Mrs. Kneelia was steaming mad about the situation. "Ms. Pot, time out…_now_"

Back at Kong studios, 2-D was in the kitchen with Russel. Murdoc was sleeping in his Winnebago. Russel was making Hiro's snack for when she got home, celery with peanut butter and raisins. "Everytime I drop her off, the other parents stare at me like I'm some freak show or somefink",

"D, they just think that you're odd-looking because of your eyes and you were with a pretty messed up band."

"B-But I-"

The home phone ringing interrupted him. 2-D sighed, got up, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Pot?"

It was Mrs. Kneelia. "Y-yes this is him, is everything alright?"

"W-well, no actually…Hiro threw a block at another student and broke the student's nose"

2-D almost had a heart attack. Hiro hurting another person? That can't be right. "Well what provoked her? Hiro doesn't do finks like that unless she's provoked."

"The other student was saying 'her dad is a freak' and also said something about her mother…"

2-D tensed up; Noodle was a _VERY_ touchy subject for both himself and Hiro. "Mr. Pot, I know it isn't my business but, where is Hiro's mother?"

2-D started to tear up after a few seconds of silence. "Her mother died when Hiro was born."

Mrs. Kneelia gasped, "I'm so sorry Mr. Pot…I-I didn't know."

"Quite alright. Anyway…"

"Well, right now we're keeping Hiro in the principal's office…also a parent-teacher conference must be scheduled immediately."

"Of course, after school?"

"Perfect, thank you Mr. Pot."

"You're welcome."

After 2-D hung up the phone, he dragged himself to the chair and slumped into it. "What's wrong? Everything ok with Hiro?" Russel asked. 2-D took out his pain pills, shook two out, popped them into his mouth, and then took a swig of his orange juice; he had quit drinking after Noodle got pregnant.

"She was just protecting me…that's all"

* * *

I FINALLY TYPED IT UP! **dies** Took me two days to type this up (damn school )

Anyway, review, review, and review!

~XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX


	3. Chapter 2: 'Unfit Parent'

Ahhh, don't you just love The Gorillaz's videos? They make me laugh XD. Anyway, let's get on to Chapter 2, enjoy!

* * *

At 2:30pm, Russel and 2-D got ready for Hiro's parent-teacher conference. Murdoc came out of his Winnebago with only his underwear on. "Where you chaps goin'?"

"Hiro's school," 2-D explained, getting the Geep ready. "She got in trouble"

Murdoc threw his greasy head back and laughed. "That a girl! What'd she do?"

"She threw a fit cause another student talked shit about me and Noodle," 2-D said, opening the passenger door.

Murdoc stopped laughing, "Well, good luck"

2-D nodded and he and Russel drove away.

As they arrived, school was just ending. 2-D and Russel were stared at…again. "Now look at that, he's with a fat thug," said one mother.

"They look like they are going to snatch one of the kids," hissed another one. Russel threw them a death glare, and they casually walked in.

When they got to the principal's office, Mrs. Kneelia was next to Mr. Kaiser, the principal. In the left seat across from the desk, was Hiro. She was staring blankly at the wall. Yep, she was definitely 2-D's daughter. "Oh Mr. Pot, welcome…"

Hiro heard 'Mr. Pot', broke out of her trance, and turned around. She started to tear up. Russel picked the girl up and brought her out of the room. 2-D sat down in the right chair across from the wooden desk and was silent. What are they going to do with his daughter? Send her to a hospital? Expel her? He didn't know what was going to happen.

"Mr. Pot, Hiro is a very intelegant girl…she has been getting great grades…but her actions towards other children is not acceptable"

"Mr. Kaiser, she's never like this…she loves us and she doesn't care for other kids. She was provoked. She's a great kid, sweet, helpful, everything you can look for in a kid."

"Yes, I realize that…" he opened up and peeked into her file "She lost her mother?"

2-D snorted, who put that in her file? "Yeah…Yeah my girlfriend died when she had Hiro"

Mr. Kaiser's face grew kinder. "Is that why she threw the block?"

"Probably, sir"

Mr. Kaiser and Mrs. Kneelia looked at each other and nodded. "Well, she isn't in trouble. The student taunted her about your late girlfriend …but I'm going to make her see the school's councilor once a week"

2-D looked into Mr. Kaiser's eyes. He flinched, but looked straight back into the empty-looking sockets.

"Thank you so much Mr. Kaiser"

"You're very welcome Mr. Pot"

With those last words, he got out and left the room.

When he got to the receptionist's desk, Russel was cuddling a sleeping Hiro. "She cried herself to sleep." He whispered. 2-D opened his arms. Russel gently got up and handed him the sleeping child. He could feel her warm breath on his skinny neck. He nuzzled her head, like a mother bear to her cub. "How'd it go?"

"Well, she's not in trouble…but she has to go to counseling once a week."

"Noodle?"

2-D sadly nodded.

Russel sighed, "It always comes back to our Baby Girl",

2-D repositioned Hiro in his arms. "I know…I miss her."

Russel gently patted his back, "Me too D, me too…"

After they got back to Kong, and 2-D put Hiro in bed, he sat down to watch the news. Murdoc burst in, in his usual cranky mood. "For the love of sweet Satan!"

2-D looked to him, "Whut's wrong?" he asked.

Murdoc growled, "My Head".

"Drinking?"

"Yeah,"

Russel growled loudly, "You were _drinking_ with Hiro in the house?"

Murdoc laughed nervously and started to cower. "Kind of?"

Russel snorted and threw an apple at him, at Murdoc's head. "We told you the day that Hiro was brought home from the hospital that no one would drink with her around."

Murdoc spat. "She ain't my kid"

2-D stepped in, getting irritated. "But she's **my** kid, and I don't want her becoming an alcoholic or somefink",

Russel nodded, "I agree with that. Murdoc gets so stupid when he's drunk"

Murdoc hissed, "No I don't! I get more…horny"

2-D sighed, "Exactly my point".

"Hey, at least I get laid, freakface."

"I did."

"With who?"

Russel smacked Murdoc in the face. "What? I-"

"Don't talk about Noodle" Russel hissed in Murdoc's filthy ear. 2-D wasn't listening to them bicker, he was staring into space. Then, _CRASH!_ 2-D, Murdoc and Russel hit the ground, covering their heads with their arms. After a good three minutes, they cautiously got up.

2-D gasped, "HIRO!" he ran to their room like a cheetah attacking its prey. He flung the door opened and gasped.

Hiro was whimpering under her Nightmare before Christmas blankets, but...the thing that scared him the most was her window was broken into millions of tiny pieces. On the floor was a blackish-red brick with a note wrapped around it. He walked to the brick, unwrapped the note, and glanced at it. If his eyes were present, they'd be full of terror.

"_We'll call Child Services,"_ it said.

Hiro started to cry louder. 2-D stuffed the note in his pocket and gently sat down on her bed.

She slowly uncovered herself. "Daddy, I'm scared"

2-D pulled her to him, holding her protectively. "Baby, it's ok. Uncle Murdoc, Uncle Russel, and I will never let anything happen to you"

She looked into her father's empty eyes. "R-Really Daddy?"

2-D hugged her gently, "Hiro of course. I'm your dad…that's what I do",

"Daddy, do you think mommy would've loved me?"

2-D tensed up; she never brought up Noodle. "Your mom will always and forever love you…it was just her time to go see God"

Hiro smiled and hugged him, "Daddy, can you sing me a song?"

2-D flashed his signature grin, "Of course sweetie"; he sang _El Manana_, Noodle's song, until both of them faded into dreamland.

* * *

Awwww! 2-D's such a good Daddy! **squeals** Anyway you guys know the drill!

R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!

~XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX


	4. Chapter 3: The Blame is all on you

My god, c'mon people! Review! I need feedback on this! This is actually a fanfic I put effort in! D:

Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3…

_

* * *

_

_The Gorillaz were boarding their plane to go to the States for the yearly Grammy Awards. 2-D was behind Noodle, helping her walk onto the huge plane. She was 4 months pregnant. "Ugh, D-san…_I'm fine_!"_

"_Noods, you can barley see your feet."_

"_So?"_

"_You could trip and fall,"_

_When they boarded the plane, 2-D helped Noodle in a big, fluffy chair. "Honestly, I'm fine"_

"_Noods, your four months pregnant and you've been sick…I'm going to worry about you!?"_

_Putting her hands on her round belly, she fell silent. _

_2-D walked to her and kissed her forehead, "Noods, whatever happens…I will be there with you"_

_She flashed him a warm smile. _

_Russel got onto the plane and walked to the lovely couple. "You feel ok, baby girl?" he asked, kneeling down next to her. _

_She nodded, "Hai, but-"she rubbed her belly gently. "She won't stop moving around and kicking me; she's getting me right in the bladder," she whimpered. _

_Russel walked towards her but 2-D stopped him, "I'll take it from here, Russ…its ok…" Russel flashed him a worried look and went deeper into the plane. _

_Noodle started to groan as the pain in her abdomen intensified. 2-D got on his knees, and placed his hands on her swollen stomach.. "Excuse me Missy," he told the belly seriously. "Mommy don't feel too well when you kick her real hard" Noodle felt the pain subsiding, she felt herself giggling. He was just a sweetheart. 2-D kissed her belly then kissed her soft lips passionately. She kissed him back, crushing her lips against his. 2-D parted after a couple of seconds, "Will you and the little one be ok by yourself?"_

_Noodle nodded, "If anything happens…I'll yell."_

_2-D nodded, got up, and went to find Murdoc._

_The image faded out and a new one emerged from the darkness. The Gorillaz were on the Grammy's stage, holding up a Grammy for "Best Group". As 2-D was thanking Virgin Records, Noodle started to see black; she swaggered a bit, clutching her stomach, gasping heavily. Murdoc noticed and walked over to her, "Noodle, you ok?"_

_Before she could respond, she fell onto her back with a _THUMP!_ People started to panic and scream. 2-D quickly turned around and ran to his unconscious girlfriend. "LOVE!"_

_Everything disappeared in a flash; it was just him and her. When she forced her eyes open, 2-D swallowed in a scream. She had no eyes; she started to cry red crimson. "Why didn't you save me?"_

2-D woke up with a heavy jolt, sweaty and gasping for breath. He was still cuddling Hiro in her bed. He sighed and looked to his sleeping daughter. She looked like an angel sleeping on a cloud…just like Noodle used to look like when she was asleep. He turned slowly and looked at the clock. Ugh, it was 12:45 in the morning. Too late to change Hiro into her PJ's. He gently let go of Hiro, being careful of not waking her up, got out of the bed, and left their room. He strutted down the cold, empty halls; a headache started to brew. He groaned quietly, he needed his pain pills. He staggered through the car park and to the kitchen, went to the cupboard, and took out two white little pills. He took out a glass and filled it with water. He popped the pills into his mouth and gulped down the water down like wine. He sighed and sat down in one of the kitchen table's chairs, thinking about Hiro. Therapy, huh? He'd never been to therapy. He wondered what it was like. Then, he started to think about Noodle. The memory of her telling him that she was pregnant was present in his tiny brain. He was only 27 years old; he was a painkiller addict and an alcoholic at the time. Now, look at him; he went from alcoholic rock star to stay at home dad. He snapped back into reality. He took out the note from earlier from his pocket. _"We'll call Child Services"_…he didn't do anything! It must've been one of the dads from Hiro's school. He set the note down and touched his eyes. Fucking Murdoc, why did he have to take his eyes? Because of his abominations he called eyes, Hiro had no friends. He felt terrible, like it was his entire fault. Then, a muffled cry broke the silence. "Daddy?" He turned around swiftly and saw a half-awake Hiro. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, wiping away tears. He got up, walked to her, and got on his knees.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream", she hiccupped.

He picked her up and took her back to their room. "We'll get you in your PJ's and we'll go back to bed, ok?"

Hiro nodded, putting her head on his shoulder. When he got back to their room, he quickly changed her from her skull shirt and blue jeans to her 'Piyo Piyo' pink PJ's. He put the half-asleep child in her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He sighed and walked to his bed. He pulled back the covers and hopped in. The smell of sweat was overwhelming. He laid his head on the pillow. Soon, he started to cuddle one of his other pillows; in minutes, he fell into a deep slumber.

_2-D was in pitch darkness. "Hello?" he cried, echoing through emptiness. Then, a figure formed in the darkness. He squinted his zombie like eyes to see who….or what it was. Flinching, he fell back on his butt and trembled violently. Coming towards him was Noodle. She was dressed in the hospital gown she died in, dragging a rusty IV full of dirty fluid. "N-Noods? Love, is that you?"_

"_Why didn't you save me?"_

"_Noods…I-I tried-"_

"_Why…Why?"_

_2-D backed away some more, she crept up closer to him. 2-D started to cry, the tears flowing down like a waterfall. "Love, I'm sorry! Please! I tried to save you!"_

_She appeared behind him, grabbed him by his throat, and pulled out a knife. She set it to his skinny neck. 2-D tried to flee…but his whole body was heavy as lead. _

_Noodle's angelic face turned into Hiro's innocent one. "No one can save you now…daddy"_

2-D woke up screaming, falling out of bed with a _THUMP!_ "Augh!" He sat up and looked to Hiro's bed, she wasn't there. He got up and checked the clock. "6:45?" He blinked, opened the door, and walked to the kitchen. When he got there, Hiro was at the kitchen table, waiting for her breakfast. She saw 2-D and beamed.

"Morning Daddy!"

He was still pretty shaken up from the nightmare. "Good Morning, Baby."

Russel was cooking pancakes. He turned around and saw the terrified singer. "Hey D," he gasped. "You don't look too good, you ok?"

He couldn't tell Russel about the horrifying nightmare, it was just too…traumatizing. He had to lie…"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Daddy Uncie Russel's makin' pancakes!"

2-D sat next to Hiro. "Where's Murdoc?"

Russel scoffed, "Went to the bar last night, found a chick, and fu-"

"Again?"

"He's been doing the same ol' shit since a month ago. I've been telling him not to, but he keeps doing it anyway." He put the warm pancakes on a plate and put two of them on Hiro's plate.

"We set rules for when Hiro came home from the hospital. You and I have been following them," 2-D explained.

"Don't worry, I kicked the girl out at 5 this morning, then I kicked Murdoc's ass…he won't wake up till later."

Hiro had a mouthful of pancakes in her mouth, "Mughfhanana" she said.

2-D sighed, "Hiro, no talking with your mouth full."

She swallowed them in one gulp, "Sorry, but I was trying to say I start counseling today"

2-D felt his muscles tighten. Oh great! Next thing he knew Hiro would be shipped away to a military school. "You excited, hun?" he asked.

Her smile faded, "Well, honestly Daddy…no…I don't want another person giving me sympathy because Mommy's dead" she explained, picking at her cut pancakes.

2-D said nothing. He just glanced at Russel, who looked surprised that she used the word 'Sympathy'. She started to eat her pancakes once again. 2-D watched his daughter eat all of the warm pancakes. If it was his choice, Hiro wouldn't be going to counseling. Talk about Noodle stung her, yes, but she didn't need to talk about with a stranger. After she was done, 2-D picked her up and carried her to their room. "Ok Hiro," he said setting her down on her bed. "Let's pick out your outfit."

Hiro hugged her Sally ragdoll, "It's going to be hot daddy, so I recommend the black sundress."

2-D smiled a toothless grin. "Nice choice pumpkin," he went into her dresser and pulled out the knee-length black sundress. He set down the dress on his bed and undressed her from her PJ's. Then, he slipped the dress over her tiny head and fixed it up. "Oh Hiro, you look so cute…" he stated.

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "T-Thank you daddy."

He kissed her forehead, "C'mon let's get you ready,"

Later that day, Hiro was taken out of her class. Lillian snickered, her nose bandaged carefully. "She's probably going back to the placed where bad people go" she mocked. Her friends snickered.

When she got to the Guidance office a lady was waiting. She had long, wavy, copper brown hair and hazy green eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a long black skirt. "Hello Hiro Pot, my name is Mrs. Hitomi and I will be your counselor."

Hiro's eyes widened, she couldn't stop looking at this woman. She could tell she was part Japanese, she was breath-takingly beautiful, and she had kindness in her voice. Hiro held out her hand. "My name is Hiro Tusspot, but Daddy stated that Grandpa changed it to 'Pot'."

Mrs. Hitomi shook the 4 year olds hand. "You're really smart for your age."

"_Hai_, I am."

"Why don't we step into my office?" Hiro nodded and walked in.

It felt homey for a Japanese person. It was full of kanji paintings, paper fans, and uchiwas. "So my dear," explained the young counselor. "You are half Japanese and half British?"

"Yeah."

"So the who's who?"

"My mommy was Japanese and my daddy's British,"

Mrs. Hitomi's face didn't change. "When did you dad tell you that your mom was dead?"

Hiro fidgeted with her sundress. "Daddy told me when I was two,"

"Did your dad ever tell you how?"

"Yeah, Daddy said after I came out from her tummy, she got really sick and she died."

"I see. What is your dad like?"

"Daddy's overprotective, but he's always by my side."

Mrs. Hitomi pulled out a picture of him and gasped. "Your-Your dad has no eyes!"

"Yeah, Uncie Murdoc did that."

"Doesn't that scare you?"

She looked straight into the adult's eyes. "My daddy's eyes may have been pushed back into his head, but he's still a human being."

Mrs. Hitomi was astonished. A 4-year-old girl with no mother and a father with no eyes has the vocabulary of a fourth grader. "Who taught you how to speak with words like that?"

"My Uncie Russel, I couldn't start talking till I was one and a half, but when I did…Daddy and Uncie Russ taught me to read, write, and solve addition problems…they're really fun you know."

"Hmm…I see. Anyway…do you know your mother's name?"

"Noodle…just Noodle."

"Do you feel sad when you see other children with their moms?"

Hiro hesitated, tears started to flicker into her emerald green eyes. "H-Honestly, I envy them Mrs. Hitomi. Everyone has their moms to teach them, to cook for them, to tuck you in at night, and mostly to say 'I love you' everyday…it's cool just to have my daddy and uncles take care of me…but…I wish my mommy was alive to take care of me as well."

"Hiro, God works in mysterious ways…he just thought it was time for your mom to go."

"…but I wish I could've met her first."

It became deathly quiet; it was so quiet you could hear the teachers' in the next room. Hiro started to cry, "Daddy misses her most…I hate seeing him depressed."

Mrs. Hitoshi went to the crying child and gave her a comforting hug. Hiro sobs hushed. "You show you care for your dad a lot…and your mother as well, even if she's gone dearie. But, she's still watching over you and your dad in heaven."

Hiro looked into her green eyes. "Y-You mean it?"

"Of course Hiro, when people die they go to heaven and that's where your mother is right now."

Hiro sighed with relief, "That's good,"

Mrs. Hitomi looked at the time. 'Whoa! Time's already up! C'mon Hiro, let's get you back to class."

After school, Hiro ran out of the building and looked for 2-D. But, the oddest thing was…he wasn't there. She looked around, starting to feel her fear crawl into her tiny throat. "Oi, Hiro!" a rusty old voice boomed.

She quickly turned around and saw Murdoc, who was wearing only pants and his Satan crest. She was shocked; he never came to pick her up…even if 2-D asked him too. She walked to him, kind of worried. "Uncie Murdoc, you never come to pick me up, what's wrong?"

He sighed, and glanced at the blue-haired girl. "There's a man at Kong Studios, who might try to take you away."

* * *

HOLY S*$#! 7 FREAKIN' PAGES!? **face-palm** -___-' Gomen my fellow readers. I never wanted it to be this long. And it's not helping my mood, because I just found out someone hacked into my school profile and changed this whole story of me meeting the Gorillaz (into me apparently being a stripper and liking ahem, wangs ). And my suspect just might be my ex-boyfriend. Anyway, please review! I need feedback. I honestly do…I want to make more works of art like this story. I just need reviews! Please and thank you

~XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX


	5. Chapter 4: Lies and False Accusement

**Yawns** God, I'm tired…typing during 6th Hour is tons of work =_____=. Anyway, I'm just going to throw this out there…

Thank you, thank you for all the support you're giving me. This makes me want to write more fanfiction. YOU guys are making _"Once in a Blue Moon" _flourish. Once again, thank you…I owe all of you guys one.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own The Gorillaz, The Gorillaz are owned by David Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. The only thing I own is little Hiro.

Ok? Ok! Now onward with Chapter 4!

* * *

When they got through the front door, 2-D was hollering at the top of his lungs. "That's lies! I would never do that to my daughter!"

Murdoc led Hiro into the living room. Russel and 2-D were extremely pissed off. On the loveseat was a in his late 40's, around Murdoc's age. He had silver hair and black beady eyes. He was also wearing a business suit. All three of the men turned around to see the innocent young soul. "Hi Sweetie," 2-D said, trying to put on a smile. Hiro stared at the man with the suit.

The man smiled, showing his very crooked teeth. "Hello my dear, my name is Mr. Hydin, and I'm here to talk to you."

Hiro's face formed into a scowl, "You seem like a jerk, Mr. Hydin."

Mr. Hydin laughed, "Big words for such a little girl."

2-D glared at the slimy man. "I never touched my daughter, I never gave her drugs, and I never, ever, EVER sold her for prostitution! I don't know where the fuck your hearing this from-"

"One of the parents called me from Hiro's school and told me all this."

"I KNEW IT! WHY WON'T THOSE WHORES JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Mr. Pot, I can take her away right now if you don't calm down."

Russel glared at Mr. Hydin. "You can't do that."

"I can." He sneered at the beefy drummer.

That's when 2-D lost it; he hopped up and lunged at the social worker. Luckily, Russel grabbed him before he could do damage.

"SHE'S _**MY**_ DAUGHTER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to break out of Russel's tight grip. "I'VE DONE NOFINK TO HER!"

Mr. Hydin growled; he had lost patience with the thirty-one year old singer. "That was the last straw Mr. Pot, I'm taking her."

Hiro was terrified, but she took immediate action. She ran to the disgusting man and kicked him in the shin. He yelped and fell down. She stared at him with her protective eyes. "You know, you're very terrible at your job Mr. Hydin."

After Russel called the Child Services Agency about Mr. Hydin…he was immediately fired. After he had left, a kinder man showed up. He had fair black hair and blue eyes, he also wore a suit. "Hello I'm Mr. Anders, I'm sorry about Mr. Hydin's actions towards you."

2-D sighed, "No, No…it's fine." He explained, hugging Hiro close to him. He didn't want to lose Hiro; she was the only thing that was keeping him alive.

"Well, I would like to have an interview with Mr. Nicalls, Mr. Hobbs, and you individually first; we'll start with Mr. Nicalls. 2-D gulped, he prayed to god that Murdoc didn't bring up any of his 'hobbies'.

An hour later, Mr. Anders looked disappointed. 2-D started to panic. _"Shit, he told"_ he thought. He was sitting on the couch, cuddling a napping Hiro in his stick-like arms. Russel got up and followed Mr. Anders, Murdoc sat next to 2-D. "What did you say to him?" 2-D asked, acidly.

"Talked about being a womanizer and being god," he snickered, trying to flatter himself. "Which I am."

2-D growled, "You're such a git!" he hissed quietly, trying not to wake Hiro from her light slumber.

"Why now, dullard?"

"She's going to be taken away because of you!"

"Relax, I told him we used to be The Gorillaz-"

"And he freaked out, didn't he?"

Murdoc smiled, showing his disgusting sharp teeth. "Now how did you know?"

2-D sighed; frustrated with Murdoc and the whole situation. "You're an idiot."

Another hour passed and Mr. Anders looked slightly pleased. 2-D sighed with relief. Thank god Russel still lived here at Kong. Even when Hiro was just days old, he saved himself from going insane. Hiro was still in an unconscious slumber, which was making 2-D's arms go numb. "Here, let me take her D." Russel offered. He handed the dozing child to the drummer; she stirred a little in his big, beefy arms. Then, he got up and followed Mr. Anders into the kitchen.

"Ok, let's get this started." Mr. Anders explained, pulling out a notepad and a pen. 2-D fidgeted in his seat; he was really nervous.

"On September 1st of 2007, when you brought Hiro home from the hospital…was it easy to take care of her?"

2-D shook his head, "N-No, not even close…I fell into a depression 'cause my girlfriend died the day before. But, when she cried-"he started to tear up. "I…I just let her cry, her wails had turned to screams…a-and I sat there like a bump on a log. Thank god Russel came in and took care of her for me."

Mr. Anders didn't look too thrilled on what came out of the single father's mouth. "Mr. Pot, you do know that's neglect right?"

Tear poured down 2-D's dented face. "I I-know, but when I heard her say 'Daddy' when she was one I thought 'What am I doing? I'm neglecting something I _have_ to take care of.' I just needed to learn how to become a good, no, a great father."

Mr. Anders wasn't happy; he didn't show it…but the vibe was getting to 2-D. "Mr. Pot, have you ever gotten high or drunk in front of Hiro?"

"Hell no, are you insane? Do you know' how stupid that is?" he asked, throwing his fist down on the table.

"…But, I do have to take pain pills for migraines."

Mr. Anders jotted down some more notes. "Have you dated anyone after your girlfriend passed?"

"No."

"So you haven't had sex?"  
"Correct, I haven't had sex since my Noodle-girl was alive."

He scratched down more notes. "How did you get the migraines, Mr. Pot? Why do you need the pain pills?"

"Well, when I was 11, I fell out of a tree and been suffering from really bad migraines. Then," he touched his holes. "I lost my eyes in two car crashes, and I need them for that as well."

Mr. Anders was copying everything the azure blue haired dad was saying. "You're in the Gorillaz, Mr. Pot?"

"Used to, we all decided to quit…we couldn't just replace her. We just couldn't."

"Noodle, right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right."

"Your friend, Murdoc Nicalls, does he have sex with girls when Hiro is in the house?"

The whole world froze in place; he clenched his fists till they turned white. "_I can't tell, I can't tell, I can't tell"_

"Mr. Pot?" he asked, starting to get slightly irritated.

2-D didn't respond, he just clenched his fists.

"Mr. Pot, does he or doesn't he?"

"He…He does…."

He just dug himself a grave. WHY did he just do that? He wished he could fade away. Mr. Anders scowled. "I think I've heard enough Mr. Pot."

2-D felt his heart rip out of his chest.

When they came back into the living room, Hiro was sitting in Russel's lap. She looked like she just woke up a bit ago. Murdoc was on the loveseat, away from the other two. Hiro saw her dad, hopped off of Russel's lap, ran to him and hugged his leg. 2-D scooped her up and huggled her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pot, but she can't stay here."

2-D clutched Hiro to his chest. 'Please," he pleaded. "You can't take her from me."

"I'm deeply sorry Mr. Pot," he looked to the tiny four-year-old. "C'mon sweetie time to go."

Hiro clutched her dad's tee-shirt like a baby sloth to its mother. She didn't like the idea of leaving her family…especially her father.

Mr. Anders sighed with frustration, "Mr. Pot, put her down…now."

2-D felt like he'd been stuck with a knife. "D-Daddy?" Hiro asked, touching the holes where his eyes should be.

He tried not to cry, he had to show her that he was strong for her. "You have to go, pumpkin." He said, his voice breaking quite a bit.

Her green eyes widened with confusion. "W-What?"

"I'm sorry baby." 2-D clutched her, sobbing silently. After a couple of seconds he put her down, shaking a bit.

But, she wouldn't budge; like she was glued to the floor. Mr. Anders walked up to her slowly and picked her up into his meaty arms. Hiro realized what was going on and started to fight him, kicking and trying to wiggle out of the man's arms. She screamed. 2-D realized what he did and tried running after her, but Russel once again grabbed a hold of his skinny body. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! HIRO!" he screamed, reaching for her tiny hand.

"DADDY!" she screamed, tears running down her porcelain-like face. Mr. Anders gently set her into the car, and shut the door. Hiro crawled toward the window and started to bang onto it. "DADDY!"

"HIRO!"

Mr. Anders got into the car, started the engine and started to drive away. 2-D finally broke out of Russel's grip and ran after the car with his stick-like legs. "GIVE HER BACK, PLEASE!" he screamed.

But it was no use…Hiro was gone. He felt his knees give out, causing him to fall onto them. He started to cry once again, and then…he screamed at the top of his lungs. His daughter, his little pumpkin, was now out of the picture.

* * *

HAHA! I AM SUPER DUPER ANGSTY! :D BOW DOWN BEFORE THE ANSGT MASTER! **coughs** Umm, never mind…anyway, I hope you guys loved this chapter. I actually was listening to _"El __Mañana_" the whole time I was writing this. (Thank you Noodle and 2-D =D) Anyway you know what to do! Review or no more chapters!

~XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX


	6. Chapter 5: A Night in Hell

**Sighs** Super stressed with school, getting stuff for Noodle cosplay, trying to get a 3.0 to go to a Lady Gaga concert. UGH! **face-palm** Anyway this chapter was kind of inspired by the song _"Odd One"_ by Sick Puppies. Ok, you don't have to do this…but when you're reading this chapter…I want you people to put that song on, and when it gets to the girl singing…you'll know why…

Anyway, enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

Later that evening, 2-D went out to the Liquor Store and bought three 12 packs. Chugging down the first two packs in two hours. It was obvious if you looked at him he was hammered drunk. 2-D staggered into the living room, where Russel was currently watching TV. 2-D knocked over a picture trying to hold himself up. "'Ello ol' chap, how's it hangin'?" he slurred, giggling a bit.

Russel faced himself at 2-D, and gasped loudly. "D, what the hell?"

2-D laughed at Russel's expression, then fell down on his butt. "I was just drinkin' the pain away." He giggled uncontrollably.

"That's not healthy for you, D."

2-D's face formed a scowl. "You know whut mum? I don't appreciate you tellin' me on how to raise my potato!"

Russel stared confused at the 31-year-old drunken man. "No more beer, D."

2-D felt his face grow hot with anger. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I LOST MY LITTLE GIRL!" he screamed. He turned around and ran to his room, staggering and being careful not to fall. He slammed the door thunderously behind him. He looked around the pitch-black room angrily; then, he caught sight of his defense weapon…his scythe. He roughly grabbed it and started trashing it blindly. Glass and debris clattered and flung all over the room. He threw the scythe far away from him making a huge _THUMP _onto the floor, looked into the mirror and roared like an insane person screaming to be let out of his soundproof room. He punched the mirror with full force. The glass shattered right on cue, splattering the tiny glass particles to the black carpet floor. His whole hand started to ooze crimson, dripping steadily to the carpet. He continued to break doors, the newly fixed window, and rip up the music he had recently written a couple of days ago. But then, when everything was trashed, the only things that were left in his room that haven't been destroyed by his rage…were Hiro's things. He glanced at her bed; it had been untouched...also very neat and tidy. Tears poured down his dented face. He gasped…on her bed was her Sally ragdoll…the thing she loved the most. 2-D picked it up, his hands shaking because of being intoxicated. Noodle had bought Sally a month before she had Hiro. He hugged the ragdoll to his warm chest, blood caking the ragdoll's dress. "Oh Noods," he cried, falling down to the floor. The glass shards stabbed him into his slender back, blood poured out of him like a fountain. His eyelids started to get heavy. "Noods, I-I'm so sorry." He whispered hoarsely. He soon passed out, clutching the doll in his weak arms.

"_Russel-san, I can't tell him."_

"_Baby Girl, this is serious…you have to tell him."_

_Noodle and Russel were in her room, speaking privately. Noodle had been experiencing morning sickness and pains in her abdomen. She had recently just taken a pregnancy test…and it came out positive. _

"_Noods, D is going to find out sooner or later with your belly getting huge! You have no choice but to tell him."_

_Noodle gently touched her flat stomach; she couldn't believe that a little, innocent, tiny life was inside her womb right as they spoke. It was somewhat creepy. _

"_Baby Girl, let's go call a band meeting, Muds and D need to know."_

_Everyone was in the living room. 2-D was staring into space…Murdoc was pissed. "What'd ya call a band meetin' for? I wuz busy!" Murdoc whined. _

_Russel looked to Noodle, who looked extremely nervous and anxious. "Noodle has something to tell you."_

_2-D snapped out of his trance and stood up to face Noodle, his expression full of concern. "Love, what's wrong?"_

"_D-san…I-I…" _

_2-D put his hands on her shoulders, looking very serious. "It's ok Love…whatever you have to say I can handle it."_

_She took in a deep breath and said those horrifying words. "D-san, I'm pregnant."_

_2-D's body felt like jelly. His face was stuck in a fearful expression. She was pregnant…and HE was the father. _

_Murdoc wasn't happy, he snarled at the poor singer. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! HAVE YOU EVER 'ERD OF A CONDOM!"_

_2-D flung out of his shock and yelled. "WE DID USE ONE! IT MUST'VE BROKEN OF SOMEFINK!" _

_Noodle sat silently; she started to feel sick. Russel started to rub Noodle's back, trying to get her to feel better. "Guys stop, we should talk about this-"_

_Murdoc ignored Russel's words. "WE CAN'T HAVE A CHILD IN THE GOD DAMN HOUSE! IT'LL RUIN __**MY **__BAND!" He shoved 2-D, causing him to hit his head on the couch's arm. He laid there, for a couple of seconds, and then he slowly sat up like a zombie, glaring at Murdoc._

"_It's __**MY**__ child in Noodle, __**NOT**__ yours Murdoc…whatever decision me and Noodle-girl make is final."_

_Murdoc lunged at 2-D, but was caught by a fuming Russel. "This is __**NOT**__ the time to be picking a fight, Muds."_

_Noodle jumped up, fled to the bathroom, and puked. Russel threw Murdoc down, helping 2-D with his revenge. Russel's face softened. "So…what are you going to do, D?"_

_2-D hugged his knees tightly, trembling a bit. _

"_D?"_

"_I…I don't know-"_

_He was interrupted by Noodle puking once again._

"_I-I want to keep it, it's my kid…but…it's just…I'm not ready yet."_

_Murdoc snickered darkly, "Go Figure"._

_Russel shot an evil look at Murdoc then looked back to the terrified singer. "D, don't worry I can help you and Baby Girl with taking care of it."_

_Noodle wobbled back in, looking really pasty and delicate. 2-D hustled to Noodle and helped her to the soft couch. He put his arm around her, trying to show that he still cared for her…even in this state. "Hey, Russ…how could you help us? You're only what…23?"_

_Russel let out a quiet laugh, "I have a little brother, and I helped take care of him."_

_2-D nodded and started to stoke Noodle's hair. After a couple of minutes of silence, Noodle spoke up. "I want to keep it."_

_2-D felt his heart drop, "B-But Noods, you're only seventeen…don't you want to be a teenager?"_

"_I can be a teen, a musician and a mom at the same time can't I?"_

"_But Noods-"_

_She kissed his cheek, "D-san, I'm mature for my age…and plus, we can't just kill it…its wrong"_

_2-D sat silently next to his axe princess. He wasn't father material…he was a drunken pill-popping rock star. However, Noodle, she was a clean pop princess…who acted much older than her age. Nevertheless, he honestly was just scared. Noodle would be much different with her carrying a baby in her for 9 months. _

"_D-san? Please?" she asked, looking kind of depressed. _

_He looked into her eyes and sighed, "…I guess." _

_She pecked his lips, "Arigatou, Ashiteru D-san". She gave him a passionate hug. _

_2-D bit his lip, "Yeah, I love you too Noods."_

2-D eyes drooped open slowly. A splitting headache started churning into his head. He moaned silently to himself. He was staring at a white ceiling; the sound of beeping went through his eardrums. "D?"

2-D slowly turned his head, Russel was sitting in a chair…covered in blood.

"Where…Where am I?"

"In the hospital"

"W-Why?"

"I heard you trashing your room D, so I rushed into your room and saw you gushing blood…so I called 911."

He sat up; he got a better view of his surroundings. He was in a white room, with a heart monitor slapped onto his chest.

2-D groaned and put his arm over his face, which had an IV stuck into it. "Where's Sally?" he asked, groggily.

"What, D?"

"Sally, Hiro's ragdoll."

Russel went into a black duffel bag, dug through it, and pulled it out. The whole right side of her was drenched in dried crimson blood.

2-D gasped and teared up, putting his face into his hands. "I…I can't believe I bled all over…"

Russel sat in the chair quietly; he just didn't know what to say to the brokenhearted singer. 2-D turned around and stared out the window. The sky was pitch black, no light was present. 2-D felt the tears slide down his cheeks. He'd lost his Noodle 4 years ago, NOW he lost his daughter! What was he going to do? He couldn't live without Hiro…she was his only way from going insane.

2-D punched the bed. "We have to get Hiro back."

Russel's face turned sad, "D, you know we can't-"

"That was a long time ago…why couldn't they just drop it?"

"…."

"…."

It became silent, 2-D and Russel just sitting there for a good 20 minutes…feeling their hearts break more than ever.

"Hey…D?"

"Whut?" he asked, sadly.

"Do you remember 4 years ago when Baby Girl's water broke?"

2-D clamped the sheets in his hands. "Yeah…how can I forget about that?"

_Noodle and 2-D were sitting on the couch, watching some show about Italians who were full of themselves stay in a Jersey Shore House. Noodle's stomach was now a huge mountain, which meant she was 9 months pregnant. She was lying on 2-D's shoulder, 2-D's hand resting on her lower belly. Unexpectedly, she growled. "I'm fat."_

_2-D turned his head to the purple haired Japanese girl. "No you're not Noods",_

"_Yes, I am."_

"_It's the baby, love. She's what's big."_

_She sighed, "Yeah, I know…" she put her hand on 2-D's skinny one. _

_He smiled, "If you're freaking out Noods, the baby won't be here till next week…the doctor even said so"._

_Noodle nodded, "I guess". Then, pain ripped through her back and belly. She squeezed 2-D's hand hard. 2-D's head shot to hers. "Love? Is it the pain again?" he asked cautiously. _

_She nodded. She's been having the pains since she got up that morning, which was making 2-D alert and watching her like a hawk. As the show went to commercial, Noodle got up; 2-D pulled his hand away. "Love where you going?"_

"_To the bathroom."_

_She started to waddle down the long hallway. As Russel passed her, he stopped and looked at the seventeen-year-old guitarist. "Baby girl are you ok?" _

_The pain and pressure started to get worse. She moaned, the wall giving her support. Russel ran to her, "Noods!"_

_She fell to her knees, whimpering._

"_D!" Russel screamed._

_The vocalist heard the eagerness in Russel's voice and sprinted to the heavily pregnant guitarist. Her face was scrunched up in pain. "Bathroom." She hissed angrily. 2-D and Russel helped her up so she could go to the bathroom. _

_After they got there, they stood on the right side…waiting for her. However, they didn't hear the toilet flush, which made 2-D frightened. Murdoc soon came up and saw the two waiting outside the bathroom. "What are you guys doing outside the bathroom?"_

_2-D looked to the Satanist. "Noodle needed to go the loo."_

"_How long has she been in there?" Murdoc asked, taking a drag from his fag. _

_2-D looked to Russel, "About 15 minutes". Russel answered._

"_She ok?" Murdoc asked. _

_2-D's face grew grim. He had to burst in. What if she was hurt? He knocked on the door. "Noods?"  
No answer. _

"_Go 2-D", he thought. "You've already seen her naked." He burst in. "Love?" he asked. _

_She was on the right side of the room; she was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily; the front of her pants soiled with a wet spot. "M-My water broke." She cried._

_2-D started to panic, "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! WHAT DO I DO?" he screamed. _

_Russel rushed in, "Oh! Ok, D go get Noodle some clean clothes." Russel turned to Murdoc. "Go pull up the Geep." Murdoc did as he was told; 2-D stayed frozen, staring at his girlfriend who was in labor. Russel rushed to the panting Noodle and picked her up bridal-style. "D, you better be ready…your daughter's coming whether you're ready or not."_

Russel chuckled lightly, "Man! You were really freaking out that day."

2-D was silent. "Then 12 hours later she died."

"At least she got to see Hiro before she passed."

"But Hiro never got to meet her".

Russel sighed, got up, and gave the bloody ragdoll to the azure blue haired man. 2-D picked it up and hugged it close to his heart. Hiro…wherever she was right now…she must be terrified….poor girl. "Russ, I want her back." He repeated.

"D, I told you-"

"No, just listen! What if we show the social worker that I can take care of her?"

Russel thought for a minute, "That's actually not a bad idea."

2-D tried to get up but fell down on his butt.

"Well, we can find her _after_ you get out of here."

* * *

**head into pole** THIS. TOOK. FOREVER! In addition, this chapter sucks D:! UGH! UBER PISSED! …also, I'm warning you, I might not update often since my finals are coming up. So…tell me what you think of this chapter, ok? Please?

~XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX


	7. Chapter 6: Joyus Reunion

Ahhh Summer! How I love when you come back! Anyway, I have something to announce…I am making a sequel to _Once in a Blue Moon_! It's called "_El Manana"_ meaning "The Tomorrow" …all I will say is it's all about Hiro when she's fifteen. Anyway, enjoy the 6th Chapter!

* * *

The next day, the doctor explained what why 2-D was in the hospital, since 2-D could only remember bleeding all over the doll. "When you fell, the shards of glass stabbed you in the back." 2-D felt like a terrible parent after that. After he had been discharged from the hospital, he called Murdoc.

"Wha'd ya want faceache?"

"I need you to find out where Hiro's at."

"Why do I bloody have too?"

"'Cause she's your niece Murdoc! God! Do you even care about Noodle and my daughter?"

"I-I do, but-"

"No you don't! If you did, you wouldn't be fucking girls in the god damn Winnie!"

"Well **SORRY** if I'm being too sexy for you!"

"You're about as sexy as an old lady!"

Murdoc gasped dramatically, "You fucker! How **DARE** you say that about me! **I TURNED YOU INTO SOMBODY**!"

"Yeah, Yeah I've herd it all before! **JUST DO IT**!" he slammed the phone shut, full of rage and fury. Murdoc was an **ASS**! He never cared about anything life changing! All he did was drink and fuck!

Russel sighed, "D, forget him…we'll find her ourselves."

2-D sighed, "I guess" he forced out of his mouth.

They went to every child service agency in the Essex area. But…everytime 2-D gave out his real name, they turned him away coldly. The percussionist and the singer sat on a park bench, watching happy families do outdoor activities. "We're getting nowhere with this." 2-D said drearily.

"Don't worry D," Russel said, trying to cheer him up. "We'll find her."

2-D stared at his feet, spacing out. "I should've killed myself a long time ago." He whispered.

Russel stared at the hopeless man. "Don't say that D."

"No, I should have…then…none of this would've happened."

Russel couldn't hear anymore, he curled up his huge hand into a fist and socked the vocalist in the face, causing 2-D to fall of the bench.

"How can you **SAY** that D? If you did commit suicide, we would've never got to see Hiro grow up! She would've been shipped off to a foster family! **THAT** is why we need to find her D, so stop moping around and go find your daughter!"

"_He's right_", he thought. What was he thinking? Hiro was his and Noodle's child! He needed to get her back! He felt confidence swallow him whole. He got off the ground, brushed himself off, and glanced a confident look to the beefy drummer. "Let's go get my daughter back."

Russel walked into the previous Child Agency they had been into. The receptionist looked at Russel with no interest, "May I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, I am looking for a child by the name of Hiro Pot. I need to speak with her but; I don't know where she is."

The receptionist rolled her eyes, "And you are?"

"Mr. Finn Malckovitch."

She sighed, sounding irritated. "Wait here." She got up, and headed to the file room. Russel swiftly pulled out his phone and texted 2-D. _**"She's gettin' her file now".**_ After a few minutes, she came back

With a manila, file folder. She opened it, her eyes darting from side to side as she tried to find Hiro's current housing. "She's at the St. John's Orphanage in London." She explained. Russel quickly thanked her and bolted out the door.

When they got back to Kong, Murdoc was actually dressed. He wore an Anarchy shirt and black skinny jeans with a chain coming out the right pocket. 2-D was shocked; he was always in his underwear. "Why are you dressed?" Russel asked.

"I thought about what faceache said, about not caring for Hiro, and I decided…I'm going to be present in Hiro's life more. **BUT** I ain't giving up shagging and booze….but...I will do it at the bird's place."

"So…you're coming?"

The Satanist nodded.

2-D hugged the demonic bassist; Murdoc freaked out and pushed him off.

2-D beamed at him, "Thank you Murdoc".

Russel huffed, "Guys are we just going to sit here, or are we getting our baby girl back?"

Murdoc nodded, "Let's go".

After a long hour, they finally hit London. They were walking through the streets, having no idea where they were going. Even though 2-D and Murdoc have lived in the UK their entire lives…they didn't even know where they were going. "Muds were lost!" Russel yelled.

"No we aren't."

"Yes we are; were by strip joints!"

Murdoc looked around, "Ok…maybe we are lost."

2-D searched for a person to ask for directions. He saw a middle-aged woman and ran to her. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know how to get to St. John's Orphanage?"

The woman's eyes widened, "Oh my god! You're 2-D from The Gorillaz!"

2-D flinched a bit, "Y-Yes I am, but that's not the point. Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah you keep going straight, it's 13 blocks away from here…and by the way…I'm sorry about Noodle." She said.

2-D sighed, "…It's ok, I'm fine about it now".

After he thanked the huge Gorillaz fan, they sprinted away quickly. 2-D prayed to god that his daughter was still there and haven't been transferred or adopted yet. When they finally arrived, Murdoc scoffed. "Damn it, this is a Christian Orphanage."

"Just hide your cross then." 2-D said.

Murdoc groaned and tucked his satanic crest into his shirt. They walked through the iron gates. Children, boys and girls, played games in the front yard. An old nun walked up to the men, "Hello, are you here to adopt?" she asked.

"N-No, were here to see Hiro Pot."

The Nun looked into 2-D's eyes and started to panic a bit. "I-I'll go get her."

"Hey Hiro, come and play kickball outside with us!" cried a girl about 6 years old.

Hiro was under the covers of her assigned bed, hugging her knees close to her chest. "It's ok…you can go play without me." She said, trying not to sound upset. After the group of kids left, Hiro felt tears trickle into her emerald eyes. She missed her family-there was no other people like them. But the thing she missed the most…was her father's singing. She absolutely loved when he sang to her to sleep. It became deathly quiet, which was starting to scare the 4 year old tremendously. Then **BOOM!** The huge, ancient door burst open. Hiro didn't move an inch. "Hiro?" the nun called out.

"…yes?"

The nun trotted to her bed. "Hiro, someone's here to see you."

Hiro kicked the covers off and got out of the bed. She was wearing the orphanage's uniform, a white shirt with a black shirt to her knees. "Who is it?" she asked curiously.

"A man with no eyes."

She felt her heart fill up with joy. She felt a huge mile creep onto her face. "Let's go say hello."

Outside, 2-D waited patiently. The old nun came back with Hiro. Tears sprung out of both of the Pots' faces. "Daddy!" she screamed happily. Hiro fled into the safety of her father's chicken-like arms. 2-D squeezed his daughter close to him, "Oh Hiro I'd thought I'd never see you again!" he cried out with relief.

The Nun started to panic, "We were told not to let you see her Mr. Pot." She scolded.

2-D picked up his daughter and hugged her close to him. "Were not leaving without my niece!" Russel argued.

"Ditto!" Murdoc yelled.

The nun sighed, knowing when she was beat. "I'll call the agency."

Mr. Anders arrived an hour and a half later. He was wearing a nice white business suit. The young social worker had a shocked look on his face when he walked into the office. "Mr. Pot", he began. ", "You weren't supposed to come here."

"I wanted my daughter back." 2-D stated.

"Well you can't-"

"What if I had a trial run for a month and I can show you I can take care of her?"

Mr. Anders opened his mouth but nothing came out. He thought silently for a bit. "Let me call my boss," he said, walking into the other room.

While he was chatting with his boss, Hiro was catching up with her Uncles. Murdoc took her and put her on his lap…that made Hiro extremely happy. Russel and 2-D were shocked that Murdoc had a changed of heart. After 10 minutes, he came back. He smiled at the single parent. "Well Mr. Pot, today is your lucky day…the agency accepted your request."

2-D sighed with relief, Murdoc hugged his niece, and Russel patted 2-D's back. Hiro started to cry…they were now together once again.

* * *

**face palms** MAN am I tired…only one more chapter to go and this fanfic is over…which makes me sad! D;. and sorry it's so short...I don't know what was wrong with Microsoft Word. Eh anyway, you know the drill! Review!

~XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX


	8. Epilouge: The End?

Oh god, I haven't updated in so long, I've been working on "El Manana" and tons of other stuff, I totally forgot to type this D: Anyway, enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

"Daddy, where is she?" Hiro asked sheepishly. It has been one month since Hiro had been placed back in 2-D' s care, so the vocalist kicked his fatherliness in maximum gear. Then, on the Friday that he was evaluated, he passed with flying colors. So to celebrate, Murdoc, 2-D and Russel decided to take Hiro to Noodle's grave. 2-D looked dashing; he wore a tuxedo with a black tie.

"Were almost there sweetie," he said.

Murdoc wore his best tux with his Satan crest where the tie should be. He was a little on edge.

"Yo Muds, you ok?" Russel asked. The percussionist was wearing an identical tux like 2-D's and Murdoc's except the tie was red.

"After she died," Murdoc explained. "I never thought we would come and visit her." 2-D looked to Hiro; she wore a Victorian black dress with a black veil over her face. He slowly walked to the first headstone on the tenth row.

"Well Hiro, here we are." 2-D exclaimed.

Hiro smiled and to the tombstone. It was a simple square tombstone made of ivory marble. The inscription read

"_Noodle_

_Born: October 31__st__, 1990_

_Death: August 30__th__, 2007_

_A great guitarist, friend, and mother"_

Hiro gave the cold tombstone a warm hug. "Hi Mommy, it's me, Hiro…how's heaven for you? I hope it's nice up there. Daddy's taking good care of me, so you don't have to haunt him." Her face fell. "I wish you were here to make Daddy happy…he misses you. So does Uncie Murdoc and Uncie Russel." Her expression turned happy again. "Daddy said that when I get older, he'll get me a guitar and teach me how to play…then I'll be just like you."

2-D pulled out the roses from the wrapping. "Be careful pumpkin, they have thorns." 2-D warned. She placed the roses next to the grave.

Hiro glanced at 2-D. "Mommy, Daddy wants to talk to you".

2-D gasped, "Oh um…sweetie I-I can't-"

Hiro gave him a puppy dog eyed look, "C'mon Daddy, please?"

2-D sighed, knowing when he was beat. "Ok," Hiro stepped back from the cold stone and 2-D stepped twoard the grave with hesitation. He got onn his knees, gently rubbing the engraving on the smooth stone. "Hi luv, its me…Hiro acts just like you, you know." He then started to tear up, "Noods, I love you so much…" he gripped onto the grass in front of the grave. "I miss you Noods, I miss you…so much." 2-D sobbed softly. Hiro, Russel, and Murdoc stood there, helplessly watching the man they all cared about, lose control of his emotions. 2-D unclutched the grass, letting it gently fall from his nails and hands. He kissed the palm of his hand and put it on the frozen stone. "I love you Noodle. Forever through the end of time."

Russel patted the azure haired vocalists back. "D, it's ok."

2-D sniffled, wiping the remaining tears away from his tear-stained face. "B-But, I miss her."

Russel sighed, "We all do, D."

Murdoc clutched Hiro's hand, Russel took out a picture of Noodle; she was about two months pregnant, and she looked really happy. Russel placed it next to the the roses. "Baby girl, I remember when you first came to Kong. You couldn't speak english, and you were only ten at the time; I've watched you grow up into a young woman. When I found out you were pregnant I was thrilled," he stopped and his face fell. Murdoc didn't say anything, he just held onto Hiro's hand. 2-D's crying had finally ceased. Hiro then took the demon bassist over to the grave.

"Please Uncie Murdoc?"

Murdoc sighed, hissing through his distgusting sharp teeth. "Hi, Noodle…um…how are ya? I just want to say I miss ya and…Hiro's just like you." Murdoc's expression didn't change. Hiro smiled at Murdoc, then at 2-D. 2-D smiled back at the child. He walked to the little girl, picked her up, turned, and began walking away from the grave. Murdoc and Russel glanced at each other, then followed the lead singer back to the Geep. The wind gently blew in 2-D's broken face. He smirked, they were now a family…and he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

OH. MY. GOD! FINALLY! I FINISHED! **screams** Now, be ready for the sequal people! "El Manana"! Whoo!

Inspired by the Fanfic "Secret Behind a Smile"

I would love to thank my Beta Reader, my watchers, and all Gorillaz fans who read my masterpeice. And remember….Reject False Icons!

~XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX


End file.
